Sex Machine
by kalid1983
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand je me laisse emballée par une idée un peu *beaucoup ?* folle... Voici ce qui arrive quand je décide d'écrire un OS sur les rapports entre Dean et son bébé, tout en écoutant "Nasty naughty boy" de C. Aguilera. Quelques micro-spoilers saisons 5-6.


Sex Machine

**Jéricho, 2005**

L'Impala se mit subitement à ronronner. Puis le ronronnement se fit rugissement. Puis le ronronnement se fit plus menaçant, forçant son propriétaire à lui prêter attention.

"Mais qu'est-ce que… ?"

Elle éclaira la nuit de ses feux et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

"Dean, qui conduit ta voiture ?"

Le principal intéressé fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit ses clés. Excitée par ces petits objets agités juste sous ses phares, elle fonça droit sur eux comme le taureau sur la cape rouge du torero.

"Fonce !" (courant)

**New Jersey, de nos jours**

Le moteur de l'Impala se mit à vrombir nerveusement, menaçant, au grand désespoir de Dean.

"Laisse ma chérie tranquille ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Salope !"

Le moteur se fit plus insistant et força Dean à courir. Et plus il courait, plus l'Impala gagnait du terrain. Acculé, la mort dans l'âme, l'heureux propriétaire de ce bijou de mécanique stoppa sa course devant une vitrine. Il eut une dernière pensée pour son bébé alors qu'il s'écartait de sa trajectoire.

"Désolé ma puce !"

Au bruit de la tôle froissée, Dean ne put réprimer un frisson.

**Aujourd'hui**

Dean effectuait les tout derniers réglages sur son bébé. Depuis leur dernière chasse et leur altercation avec l'esprit de Rose Brown, la belle en avait bien besoin. Entre la tôle froissée et le viol de son âme – Dean avait lourdement insisté sur ce point -, sa chérie avait enduré les pires souffrances. Mais l'essentiel ne se trouvait pas là. Ils étaient là, vivants. Blessés mais vivants. Et ils formaient une putain d'équipe. Dean se laissa glisser de dessous sa voiture, essuya ses mains sur un chiffon et posa un regard satisfait sur sa belle.

"Te voilà comme au premier jour, ma chérie !..." (caressant amoureusement ses lignes)

"Je peux vous laisser ou vous avez encore besoin d'un moment seuls tous les deux ?"

Comme un gamin pris en faute, Dean ôta sa main de la carrosserie comme si elle était devenue subitement brûlante.

"Idiot"

"Crétin"

"Une bière ?"

"Merci"

"Alors ? Comment elle va ?"

"Elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Juste quelques plaies et bosses. Rien dont je ne saurais m'occuper. Non. Je m'inquiète surtout des séquelles psychologiques. Les possessions comme ça, répétées, c'est mauvais pour son karma."

"C'est une voiture, Dean. Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle ne peut rien ressentir."

"Ne l'écoute pas bébé, il ne comprend rien…"

"Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que mon frère a franchi un nouveau cap dans sa folie."

"Je suis pas fou." (boudeur)

"Ouais non t'as raison, t'es juste follement amoureux… de ta caisse. Ouais, ça y est, je saisis la nuance…" (moqueur)

"Tu ne peux pas réduire ma chérie à une simple caisse. Elle a de la personnalité. Elle a une âme. C'est quelqu'un. Comment expliquerais-tu sinon qu'elle se fasse posséder ? Un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs." (faisant la moue)

"Que veux-tu ? Les créatures aiment bien jouer des tours. Et tu es tellement attaché à elle… Ça en fait une cible facile."

"Je préfère croire en la magie de son sex-appeal…"

"Si ça t'aide à mieux dormir le soir…"

**Plus tard**

Dean ne sut dire si c'était la musique ou le grincement significatif de la portière qui le tira de son sommeil. Toujours est-il qu'il ne put se rendormir. Peut-être avait-il déjà trop dormi. Peut-être était-il trop préoccupé. Peut-être aussi que la curiosité l'emportait sur tout le reste. Il connaissait ces notes… Il connaissait cet air…

'_Little lover, I can't get you off my mind (no)_

_Little lover, I've been trying hard to find_

_Someone like you_

_Oh baby…'_

Oh oui, il connaissait la chanson ! Il l'appréciait beaucoup même. Mais à… à… Il laissa son portable lui confirmer l'ignoble vérité. Donc à … 3h33, même le plus cool des groupes ne l'était plus assez, AC/DC compris. Dean souleva le drap et jeta machinalement un regard sur la droite. Sammy dormait paisiblement. Imperturbable. L'espace d'un instant, il l'envia presque d'avoir un sommeil si profond que rien ne pouvait l'en sortir. Mais alors un juste un court instant… Dean savait à quel point son petit frère en avait besoin. Pour se reposer. Pour se sentir normal. Pour vivre sa vie après avoir divagué près d'une année sans âme. Alors, par respect pour lui, il s'extirpa du lit, évitant au mieux les grincements. Il s'attarda quelques instants pour le regarder dormir, attendri, avant de remonter doucement les couvertures sur ses épaules. Sam réveillé, il lui aurait surement reproché ce côté mère-poule, alors il en profitait… un peu. Un peu seulement, car dehors la fête battait son plein et il était tard – ou tôt, c'était selon. Il était fatigué. Il était énervé. Il n'était pas invité. Pas encore… Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit, il sortit sur le parking où résonnait désormais une musique d'un tout autre genre.

'_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena'_

"C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce raffut ? C'est trop demandé de dormir en paix ? Ou peut-être que c'est un nouveau plan totalement allumé pour faire des rencontres. Vous voulez que j'vous dise ? C'est voué à l'échec. Y'a des heures pour tout et là j'suis franchement pas d'humeur. Alors soit vous filez d'ici, soit vous éteignez vos trucs. Sinon… Sinon je ne réponds plus de moi compris ? COMPRIS ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Dean tenta de discerner les malotrus dans l'obscurité. A part des voitures, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ce parking. Rien d'humain en tout cas. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et cette sensation étrange sur sa nuque. Génial ! Il était vraiment préparé pour ça. Un tee-shirt. Un caleçon. Sa grande gueule. Il se maudissait déjà d'avoir pris tout ça à la légère et d'être sorti sans arme. Et dire que Sam était tout seul à l'intérieur, à la merci de… Faire diversion. C'est ça, il devait faire diversion.

"Hé vous ! Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous !"

"Je croyais qu'on pouvait se dire 'tu'…"

"Ça peut s'arranger… Mais ça serait plus facile si je pouvais vous… te voir."

"Je suis devant toi et tu ne me vois pas. C'est plutôt vexant pour une femme d'être ignorée par un homme, un homme qu'elle aime."

"Et comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Finalement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus vexant…"

"Je peux m'en aller aussi…"

"Tu n'oserais jamais. Pas sans savoir…"

"Essaie pour voir."

Il y eut un soupir.

"Bébé. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles."

"C'est pas un nom ça." (faisant la moue)

"C'est le seul que j'ai à te donner."

"C'est bon. On arrête les frais. J'me casse."

"Je n'crois pas non."

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, un moteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se mit à vrombir et des phares vinrent l'éblouir.

"C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore ! C'est là où je suis censé courir ? J'voudrais pas dire mais ça devient lassant."

"Pas de conclusions hâtives, mon mignon. Tu n'as encore rien vu."

Et sous ses yeux médusés, il vit sa précieuse Impala se transformer en une beauté gothique perchée sur deux jambes de ferraille, ses portières dans le dos comme deux paires d'ailes. Elle était majestueuse. Elle était troublante. Elle était gigantesque.

"Aaah ! J'avais toujours rêvé de n'être que sur deux roues et c'est… wow ! Ça donne le vertige. Comment tu fais Dean ? Dean ? Hé ho ! Dean ?!" (agitant un bras articulé sous ses yeux)

Mais Dean ne répondait pas. Dean ne répondait plus, trop traumatisé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une minute, il avait une voiture qu'il chérissait plus que tout – sauf Sam. Et encore ça dépendait des jours… -, l'autre il se trouvait face à une sorte de robot qui se prenait pour un humain et il n'y avait plus trace de son bébé. Et là tout de suite, Dean frôlait la crise de panique.

"Où est-elle ? Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ?" (la respiration haletante)

"Tu n'as rien compris, pas vrai ? Je suis 'elle'. Elle est moi."

"Non. Elle… n'est pas… un monstre…"

"Un monstre ? Tu le crois vraiment ? Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors…" (d'une voix triste)

Dean s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Pour peu il aurait préféré être attaqué que de subir ça.

"Sois indulgent, c'est ma première fois. C'est un peu comme si je perdais ma virginité…" _Virginité ? Première fois ? Je ne veux rien savoir._

Et une musique d'un tout autre genre vint troubler cette nuit déjà bien avancée.

'_Come here big boy_

_Ahh, mmhhh, yeah'_ (faisant signe d'approcher)

Comme si Dean n'avait pas suffisamment été traumatisé pour la soirée… Médusé, tétanisé, il ne tenta rien. Pas même quand elle le ligota avec le tuyau d'arrosage autour d'un poteau. Encore moins lorsqu'elle sortit son fouet d'on-ne-sait-où et le fit claquer près de ses oreilles.

'_You've been a bad bad boy_

_I'm gonna take my time so enjoy_

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and sip upon my champagne_

'_Cause I wanna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy' _(prenant des poses lascives dignes d'un strip-club)

Dean déglutit. Peut-être par peur. Peut-être parce qu'il doutait encore de ce qui 'possédait' son bébé. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il redoutait de comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

'_I'll give you some Oh-la-la_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?_

_I got breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_

_You nasty boy_

_Nasty naughty boy…' _(faisant de nouveau claquer son fouet et trembler Dean)

Robot Impala s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser le visage puis se frotta contre lui langoureusement. Pour la première fois de sa vie Dean avait comme qui dirait du mal à ne pas éprouver du recul au contact de la ferraille de sa chérie, de sa voiture, de sa caisse… Il espérait à chaque fois se réveiller. Il en était même venu à croire que Gabriel n'était pas mort et qu'il allait apparaître devant lui pour lui crier 'Surprise !'. Si seulement !

'_Oh baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

_Now if you're ready, come and get me_

_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)'_

Il se figea d'un coup et commença à pâlir. Ça portait trop à confusion. Allait-il se faire violer par une voiture, par SA voiture ?

"Nooonn…"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'elle vint déposer un doigt métallique sur ses lèvres.

'_Hush now, don't say a word_

_I'm gonna give you what you deserve_

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake_

_You nasty boy'_

Elle se mit dos à lui et lui fit des poses aguicheuses, remuant le popotin presque comme une professionnelle… du sexe. Avait-il lieu de s'inquiéter ?

'_Oh no, oh there I go again_

_I need a spanking 'cause I've been bad_

_So let my body do the talkin'_

_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving'_

_Génial, une sado-maso !_ Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle lui lança quelques œillades et sembla lui sourire de manière… sensuelle.

'_Ohh ha !_

_Come on daddy !_

_Ohh ohh, ohh ohh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh, come on sugar.'_

La danse se fit plus rapide… plus sensuelle… plus équivoque. Mais Dean ne rêvait que d'une chose – tout oublier. Dommage que ce fut impossible.

"Alors, j'ai réussi ?" (toute excitée)

"Pardon ?" (totalement perdu)

"Bah oui, tu sais… ce truc… comment vous appelez ça déjà vous, les humains ? Un plan drague."

A ces mots, Dean manqua de s'étouffer.

"Un plan drague ?"

"Ouiiii !"

"Ça ressemblait… tu ressemblais plutôt à … euh… une allumeuse."

"Evidemment puisque je t'éclaire"

"Non. C'est pas vraiment la définition."

"Ah ?"

"Disons que c'est une femme qui fait monter le désir chez les mecs, sans pour autant leur donner satisfaction…" (essayant de se faire tout petit)

"Je n'crois pas non !"

Dean releva la tête, sans comprendre. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans cette voix. Tout au plus était-elle moqueuse. A vrai dire elle pointait quelque chose sous la ceinture qui le fit rougir et lui donna envie de se cacher pour l'éternité.

'_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_

_You nasty boy…'_

Elle plaça ses deux bras sur les épaules du jeune homme.

'_Relax, and sip upon my champagne_

'_Cause I wanna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy'_

Et alors qu'il hurlait, Dean reçut une giclée d'un liquide dont il ne voulait même pas connaître la provenance. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité régnait encore, ou plutôt quelque chose lui bouchait la vue : un oreiller.

"Que… ?"

"Ça y est ? T'as fini tes vocalises ? Tu sais qu'il y en a qui auraient bien voulu dormir et faire d'aussi jolis rêves que toi ?"

"Hein ?"

"Ooohh ! Ooohh ! Mmmhh ! Ouiiiii… Tu veux des détails ?"

"Au moins moi j'ai joui."

"Tu… Non, rien, oublie, je n'veux rien savoir." _Ouais, moi aussi._

Toujours sous le coup de ce cauchemar, Dean se passa une main lasse sur le visage et jeta un regard en coin sur ses clés de voiture.

"Dean ? Ça va ?"

"Oui oui. J'ai juste un truc à vérifier. T'as faim ?"

Sam acquiesça.

"Ok. Bouge pas j'y vais."

Il se leva et attrapa ses clés sur la table. Il était tout à la fois anxieux et soulagé à l'idée de retrouver son bébé la seule et l'Unique ! Sur quatre roues. Sans conscience. Et surtout, sans arrière-pensée.

"Oh ma toute belle ! Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être toi. T'as bien trop de classe !" (caressant ses lignes)

Il laissa glisser sa main sur la portière jusque sur la poignée et se laissa bercer par le grincement qui en accompagna l'ouverture.

"Allez, tu as bien gagné une p'tite balade en tête-à-tête."

Il démarra sourire aux lèvres. Son rêve n'avait finalement été qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

S'il avait pu voir le phare avant droit cligner…


End file.
